Goodbye
by Missannie L
Summary: Edward y Bella han sido mejores amigos desde hace años, con uno de ellos secretamente enamorado del otro, pero todo cambia cuando entran a la universidad, ¿acaso podrán seguir siendo amigos? ¿O quizás algo más?
1. Capítulo I

_Disclaimer: Los personajes que se reconozcan son propiedad de S. Meyer. Aunque Edward sigue visitándome en sueños ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

Golpeó con fuerza el suelo con la punta de su pie, aunque eso no evitó que volviera a mirar su reloj, donde confirmaba lo que ya sabía: Edward llegaba con diez minutos de retraso.

¿La habría dejado plantada? Él nunca hacía eso, pero era muy probable que olvidara su cita, pues su mente no estaba donde siempre en los últimos días, principalmente por el tema de la universidad. Mordisqueó su labio inferior, indecisa.

–Cinco minutos –susurró para sí misma–. Cinco minutos y me iré.

Escuchó como un coche se estacionaba cerca del lugar donde se encontraba, alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con la figura familiar de su mejor amigo, que caminaba con paso apurado.

–Lamento el retraso –jadeó cuando llegó frente a ella. Su cabello cobrizo estaba más alborotado de lo normal. Resisistió el impulso de querer ponerse de puntas para acariciarlo, sacudió la cabeza y puso su cara de enfado.

–Diez minutos, Cullen –espetó con el ceño fruncido, aunque su enojo era algo falso.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Lo lamento, Bella. No quise preocuparte –no intentó negarlo, todo el mundo que la conocía bien podía leerla como a un libro abierto, aunque nunca antes alguien lo había hecho tan bien como su mejor amigo.

_Estúpido cliché._ Pensó al mirar sus increíbles ojos verdes. Porque sí, como bien lo dictaba la ley de la vida se había enamorado perdidamente de quien fuera su mejor amigo desde hacía diez años.

Lo mejor para ella y su estúpido corazón habría sido mirarlo solamente de lejos en las fiestas de la "alta sociedad" a las que debía de ir debido a que ayudaba a que las relaciones sociales de su familia crecieran. Lo que era un gran beneficio para la familia. Todavía le parecía increíble que el diminuto negocio de su padre se hubiese convertido en un poderoso imperio, por ello ni ella ni su hermana eran las típicas niñas ricas adictas a las compras o a salir en un montón de revistas, aunque su hermana poco a poco iba sintiendo más interés en cosas glamurosas, sobre todo después de su decisión de dedicarse al modelaje.

–¿Me estás escuchando, Swan? –parpadeó para encontrarse con el rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros del suyo, sus ojos brillando con preocupación y cariño– ¿Te encuentras bien? Tal vez…

Se perdió en el movimiento hipnótico de sus labios.

_Tal vez deberías de dejar de mirarme así, debe ser ilegal hacerlo a menos que uno espere que la otra persona se enamore._

Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por sonreírle y no lanzársele a los brazos para besarlo. Probablemente eso lo asustaría, nunca lo volvería a ver y toda la vida se la pasaría ingiriendo cantidades atroces de chocolate, rodeada de muchos gatos que recogería de la calle, probablemente uno se llamaría Little Edward, otro Big Edward, King Edward, Macho Edward…

–Vuelves a perderte, Bella –su voz aterciopelada la volvió a traer a la realidad. Las imágenes de sus miles de gatos con su nombre desaparecieron solamente para encontrarse sentada en una banca junto con él–. Te estaba contando lo que me dijo mi padre cuando se enteró de mis intenciones de ir a estudiar a la misma universidad que tú.

–Oh –se sonrojó–. ¿Ha sido muy duro contigo?

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Al principio maldijo en alemán, pues esperaba que estudiara en Harvard, como él y todos los Cullen antes que yo, pero… –esbozó una sonrisa pícara– Ha accedido después de que mi madre hablara con él. Y que se enterara de que iría a Dartmouth y no a Yale.

–No sabía que Carlisle hablara alemán –murmuró ella, sonrojada.

–No sabe, pero esos insultos sonaron como alemán, o tal vez era una mezcla de ruso, español, inglés y el poco japonés que sabe –su sonrisa disminuyó un poco–. La única condición que me impuso fue estudiar administración y dirección de empresas.

Ella se esforzó en ocultar la burla, pero, por la mirada de Edward, supo que había fracasado.

Soltó una risa floja.

–Eso te pasa por provenir de una familia rica que ha sido dueña de la misma empresa desde hace generaciones. Gracias a Dios a mi padre no le importa mucho eso, pero tengo que estudiar algo respecto a administración después de graduarme en lengua y literatura inglesa –alzó la barbilla, orgullosa.

Edward soltó un gruñido.

–Tienes suerte, Swan. Eres la hija y hermana menor, además del hecho de que eres mujer –su sonrisa adquirió un matiz oscuro, provocando que su garganta se secara y las conocidas mariposas en su estómago aparecieran–. Puedes conseguir un marido que sea experto en empresas y te olvidas de ello.

–Hasta que descubra una aventura entre él y su hermosa secretaria.

Edward alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

–No creo que tenga una aventura con su secretaria, Charlie no permitiría eso, sobre todo si se tratara del hijo de algún dueño de una empresa que haya sido competencia, así que su secretaría será una mujer amable, eficiente… con suficiente edad para ser su madre. Así que te engañará con la chica que haga la limpieza en su oficina o puede que se vuelva gay.

Bella empezó a reír.

–¿Gay, huh? ¿Me engañará contigo? –bromeó, aunque le dolió imaginar un mundo donde Edward Cullen fuera gay, eso sería una broma de pésimo gusto, además de que sus probabilidades para poder estar con él serían nulas, por el momento su oportunidad para tener algo con él eran diminutas, pero podría darse la oportunidad. Tenía suerte de que Edward no fuese un chico que saliera con muchas chicas y, gracias al cielo, sus relaciones eran efímeras. Solamente lo buscaban por el apellido. Y el sexo.

Porque sí, el sexo con Edward Cullen debía de ser maravilloso.

Sintió un codazo mientras su amigo hacía una mueca de disgusto, sus labios se volvieron más apetecibles.

_Concéntrate, Isabella._ Se reprendió mentalmente, pero era casi imposible. Maldecía y bendecía el hecho de que él todavía no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Siguiendo con la estúpida regla todo el mundo menos el susodicho eran conscientes de sus sentimientos. Su madre, Esme, una mujer dulce y cariñosa había hablado con ella sobre la suerte que tenía su hijo de tenerla, por no mencionar a su hermana menor, Alice, quien la llamaba hermana cuando se encontraban a solas.

Definitivamente el mundo la odiaba.

–No. Yo no sería su amante –frunció el ceño–. Estoy muy seguro sobre mis preferencias, muchas gracias –respondió, con un tono de voz que le indicaba que lo había ofendido, aunque ese humor no le duraría mucho, él era arrogante, sí. Pero el ser cariñoso, divertido, atento, inteligente y un poco pervertido lo compensaba con creces–. Intentaría seducirme, claro, porque soy irresistiblemente guapo, pero pensaría primero en mi amiga y lo rechazaría –ese "amiga" era como una puñalada para su corazón, aunque también lo hacía latir más rápido. Era patético–. Trataría de advertirte, pero estarías tan enamorada de Bob que no me escucharías y…

–¿Bob? –lo interrumpió, incrédula. Siempre se preguntaba si algún día llegaría ver a alguien más que Edward, si a él le importaría y si lucharía por ella, pero nunca había imaginado el que se fuera con alguien llamado Bob– No me fijaría en alguien que se llamara Bob.

–Claro –se burló él–. Lo olvidaba. Te casarás con alguien que se llame Darcy, aunque le apesten los pies, sea gay y ronque.

Se rió, la conocía muy bien.

–Soportaría eso y más si se pareciera al señor Darcy. Incluso dejaría que su amante gay viviera en nuestra casa.

–Huh, eres repugnante, Swan, ni siquiera sé porqué soy amigo tuyo.

–Porque no puedes vivir sin mi.

Edward le pasó el brazo por los hombros, abrazándola como si fuese su hermana, pero eso no impidió que su pulso se acelerara con fiereza ni que las mejillas se le pusieran de un color rojo intenso.

–Me he acostumbrado a vivir contigo por muchos años, Bella, por eso es que me enfrenté a los planes de mi padre.

Miró sus ojos, llenos de un profundo afecto, el corazón se le subió a la garganta. ¿Acaso se declararía y…?

–Eres mi mejor amiga, casi como una hermana…

_Estúpido cliché._ Pensó con furia y tristeza mientras él seguía hablando sobre las ventajas de ser mejores amigos e ir juntos a la universidad.

Esperaba que el cambio de ambiente ayudara para que su relación llegara a ser algo más que una muy buena amistad.

**.**

_Duh dah_

_Y... ¿qué les pareció?_

_Es una nueva idea que ha rondado en mi cabeza por algún tiempo *idea corriendo como loca alrededor de mí*_

_Acepto sugerencias y lechugazos._

_¡Por cierto! El título de la historia es porque principalmente surgió por escuchar esa bellísima canción. Goodbye - The Melody (creo que debí poner esto al principio), y, para quienes les suene familiar es porque sale en un dorama precioso *estrellitas y corazones salen por los ojos*_

_Gracias por leer *da saltitos como cierta duende adicta a las compras*_

_Missannie_


	2. Capítulo II

_Disclaimer: Sólo la trama me pertenece, los personajes conocidos son propiedad de una señora que no se encuentra en eBay, así que todavía no la he adquirido, pero pronto lo haré *alza el puño*_

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**.**

Su mirada se concentró en la puerta que le impedía el paso a la casa de su mejor amigo. Era su primer viernes en la escuela y ya lo extrañaba, pues solamente lo había podido ver durante unas pocas horas. Todavía no se acostumbraba a su ausencia, aunque tenía la ligera esperanza de que eso le ayudara a comprender que era la indicada para él.

–Por fin, Cullen –soltó cuando la puerta se abrió, pero un rostro distinto la recibió, pero su sonrisa no desapareció–. Emmett –saludó.

–Hola, Bells. No está aquí, pero no creo que tarde mucho teniendo en cuenta que quedaron, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba.

–Siempre quedamos los viernes, es una tradición desde que nos conocimos.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa que dejó a la vista sus hoyuelos.

–Es una suerte que éste sea mi último año. Así si alguien se muda con él próximamente podrán hacer cosas juntos todos los días –movió sus cejas de forma sugestiva, haciéndola sonrojar.

Emmett McCarthy era el hijo del ama de llaves de la familia Cullen, lo conocía desde hacía años y, obviamente, sabía sobre el enamoramiento de Bella hacia el primogénito del clan Cullen y lo apoyaba con fervor.

_Soy cien por ciento fan de Bellward _–le había dicho con seriedad–. _Incluso estoy planeando ser el padrino de sus hijos, porque yo le haré ver que eres perfecta._

Incluso tenía una playera con el lema "_Creo en Bellward_", aunque dejó de intentar usarla en público después de que Bella casi se la rompe.

–Eso espero –dijo después de acomodarse en un sillón.

–Oh, pasará –su sonrisa adquirió un matiz cómplice–. Puede que con tu ausencia por fin note que eres la indicada y entonces tendrás que llamar a todos tus hijos como yo.

Bella se carcajeó.

–¿Todos Emmetts, huh? No gracias, ¿y si son como tú? Aún recuerdo cuando rapaste al gato de Alice, lo peor fue que convenciste a Edward de que te ayudara.

–¡Hey! –protestó, aunque estaba sonriendo ampliamente– ¡No te conocíamos en ese momento!

–Pero Alice y Esme siguen teniendo un recuerdo muy vivo de eso y no dudaron en compartirlo conmigo –su sonrisa era divertida.

–Bah, te extrañaba, Bells –le dedicó una mirada cariñosa y ella se levantó para abrazarlo con cariño.

–Yo también –susurró en respuesta, no temía abrazarlo de forma cariñosa, lo quería como si fuera su hermano mayor, desde que había comenzado la universidad lo veía sólo en las vacaciones y su ausencia se notaba cada vez que la mansión de los Cullen estaba tranquila.

–Espero no interrumpir –Bella se separó de Emmett lentamente, Edward estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa torcida, pero no divisó ni una pizca de celos en su mirada.

Reprimió un suspiro de resignación, ella tenía la culpa al haberle demostrado desde pequeña que Emmett era como un ruidoso y querido hermano para ella.

–Para nada, estábamos recordando cuando rapamos al gato de Alice.

Edward entró a la habitación con una mueca de dolor.

–¡No me lo recuerdes! No pude estar tranquilo hasta que Alice se desquitó rapándome a mí –Bella no pudo evitar reír y él le lanzó una mirada–. Estaba esperando la venganza propia de una niñita, pero supongo que ella no ha sido normal cuando se trata de hacerle pagar a alguien. Sigue siendo un misterio como consiguió la rasuradora y las pastillas para dormir.

–Todo es posible cuando tienes dinero –Bella le dedicó una sonrisa alegre, Alice le había contado como había conseguido rapar a su hermano de forma inexperta para luego tomarle fotos y enviarla como tarjeta de Navidad a sus amigos, no había dudado en regalarle una, la cual estaba escondida en una caja al fondo de su ropero.

–Y eres una niña adorable –completó Emmett asintiendo con la cabeza–. Debo de confesar que la ayudé para librarme de su _vendetta_.

Edward lo miró con incredulidad.

–¡Emmett!

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

–Debo de irme –se levantó–. Ustedes, miembros de la realeza, no tienen que trabajar pero yo sí. Nos vemos –besó brevemente a Bella antes de salir disparado de la habitación.

–No tiene un empleo –exclamó Edward con tono molesto cuando escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse con fuerza.

Bella rio.

–No, pero quería huir de tu furia.

Él frunció el ceño.

–Traidor –masculló y ella volvió a reír, atrayendo su atención.

_No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes aunque te dedique la mirada._

–¿Lo sabías?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Supe que tuvo un cómplice, pero no que había sido Emmett.

–Ya –se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Uf… ha sido un lío tremendo el tener una compañera de habitación, ¿sabes que tengo que compartir baño? En casa tengo el mío propio y es raro no tener a Carmen regañándome por tener todo desordenado –suspiró–. Las clases son geniales, por suerte no tengo ningún profesor con verrugas y carácter de solterón.

Edward soltó una risa entre dientes.

–Habla por ti, yo tengo uno que diario trae cara de haber hecho competencia contra Jessica cuando no consigue lo que quiere… y lo peor es que siempre parece que le ganó. Aunque es bueno.

Bella metió sus piernas debajo de su cuerpo.

–Y… ¿no te has enganchado con alguien? –preguntó casi en un susurró.

Él la miró, sorprendido. Sus rostros estaban a una distancia no tan corta ni tan larga.

_Sólo una inclinación y podría…_

–No estoy seguro –la voz indecisa de su mejor amigo hizo que dejara de preguntarse qué pasaría si se inclinara y rozara sus labios con los suyos, tenía una mirada extraña y el aliento se le atascó en la garganta, la esperanza creciendo y aleteando en su interior.

_¿Será posible que…?¨_

–¿Quién es?

_¿Soy yo? ¿Yo?_

Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse y el tiempo pareció detenerse, Bella contuvo el aliento.

–Se llama Tanya Denali –su corazón cayó con un estruendo ensordecedor y el tiempo corrió deprisa. Cerró los ojos, aunque no apartó el rostro bruscamente ni lo zarandeó.

_Estúpida. Idiota. Ilusa…_

–Va conmigo en una clase donde hay un montón de chicos atractivos.

No sabía que decir. _¿Por qué no yo?_

Tragó fuerte y forzó una sonrisa.

–¿Chicos atractivos? ¿Debería de preocuparme por eso?

Él puso los ojos en blanco y ella se tragó las lágrimas.

Sí, podía ver que la chica le gustaba. Pero había pasado antes y siempre terminaba regresando a ella. Dudaba que en esta ocasión fuera diferente.

Entonces seguiría el consejo de Rosalie Hale, su nueva compañera de habitación y alguien que parecía se convertiría en una mejor amiga.

_Da el primer paso._

**.**

_¡Hola otra vez!_

_Gracias por leer._

_No soy dada a escribir capítulos largos, lamento eso u_u_

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he decidido que en vacaciones será un día para leer y otro para escribir, así que tendrán noticias sobre mí más seguido._

_Si hay un error espantoso no duden en hacérmelo saber C: al igual que sus opiniones_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Missannie Ü_


End file.
